


Fight for me

by Hazrockedlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazrockedlou/pseuds/Hazrockedlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are at breaking point so Louis needs to show Harry he loves him with everything he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a professional author so there will be mistakes but try and enjoy

"What the fuck do you expect me to do Harry? it's over, finished, done."  
"Just like that?" Harry yelled back at Louis slamming the door shut on their once happy shared apartment between the two.  
"Yeah just like that" Louis said coldly as he opened the fridge with force taking a can of beer from it.  
"Lou, we can't let them do this it's gone too fucking far. I can't stand it anymore I want people to know about us, I cant keep fucking pretending everything is okay because its not!" Harry cried helplessly as he watched his boyfriend lean against the kitchen counter calmly lifting the cool liquid to his lips.  
"We can't win. They will do anything to keep us apart and maybe it's for the best" Louis explained walking past harry.  
"You don't mean that" The younger boy whispered grabbing louis by the wrist tears in his eyes.  
"Harry" Louis sighed turning to face the curly haired boy "I'm sorry but I'm meeting the girl tomorrow no matter what you say" He sighed once more looking into the pool of green eyes before him glossy with tears and now empty.  
"Besides" Louis snapped standing up straight mood suddenly changing  
"Its a fake relationship it's not like me and you finish" Louis shrugged while walking past harry once more to sit on the living room couch.  
"You just don't get it do you?" Harry yelled storming after him.  
"I want us to go public" he simply said, anger firing though him.  
How could Louis be so calm about this He thought.  
The older boy looked up at his boyfriend towering above him.  
"Harr-"  
"No Louis. Now I'm taking control and I'm telling you this isn't happening. So instead of Sitting on your arse and thinking everything is just going to magically sort itself out get up and do something about it" He spat.  
"And what do you expect me to do?" Louis shouted standing up so he was now face to face with his boyfriend despite the clear height difference.  
There was a moment of silence, both boys breathing heavily and looking at one another almost asking what to do next.  
"Fight for me" Harry whispered looking straight into his boyfriends eyes.  
Louis was scared. Of course he was. Harry was his everything and to see him so helpless and frightened was horrid.  
He needed to show him he would take control. He needed to show him he loved him, He needed..him.  
Without another word Louis grabbed Harry's face, one hand on each cheek and crashed their lips together with force.  
The younger boy returned the kiss eagerly as they stumbled through the living room the kiss becoming more heated as they travelled.  
Louis swiped his tongue along Harry's bottom lip for entrance the younger boy gladly obliging giving him Access.  
Small moans escaped each of the boys mouths as they tripped down the hallway towards Louis' room, both knowing and craving for what was In store.  
Louis pushed Harry onto the bed once inside quickly following suit straddling the younger boy connecting their lips once more.  
Louis rotated his hips onto the younger boy earning a low moan which just spurred Louis on grinding his hips harder onto the boys growing erection.  
Harry tugged at the older boys shirt clearly becoming restless so Louis broke the contact of their lips quickly discarding of it and then removing Harry's after.  
They returned to the heated kiss aching from the short loss of contact.  
Louis reached down and quickly pulled off his boyfriends jeans and boxers watching his member spring up and lay against his stomach.  
Louis felt his own member twitch at the sight needing him more than ever.

Louis shuffled down his boyfriends body leaving a trail of kisses, keeping eye contact as he moved ever so closer to where Harry needed him most.  
He had to show Harry how much he meant to him.  
The younger boy lay breathing heavily as Louis took the head of his cock into his mouth sucking ever so slightly swallowing the pre-come already gathered.  
The older boy kissed from the base of the cock to the tip while muffled whimpers came from the younger boys mouth.  
"So beautiful" Louis breathed taking all of Harry into his mouth making him jerk his hips upwards.  
He sucked skilfully as he bobbed his head up and down occasionally looking up at Harry to see the effect he was having on him.  
Harry jerked his hips once more.  
"Please" he whimpered, eyes shut tight and breathing heavily.  
"Ne-ed you" he spoke looking down at his boyfriend.  
Louis pecked the head of his cock and hurriedly removed his own jeans and briefs before reaching over to the drawer for the lube.  
"Turn around for me love" Louis said as Harry did as he was told getting onto all fours.  
Louis grunted at the sight before him.  
"Perfect" he breathed looking at the younger boy ready for him.  
Harry turned his face to look at the older boy as he covered his fingers In the liquid pushing one inside him.  
Harry's breath hitched at the sudden warmth inside of his hole.  
Louis began to pump his finger in and out of the boys entrance enjoying the noises coming from the other boy.  
"M-more" Harry panted thrusting backwards with force.  
Louis put in another curling them upwards making such a beautiful sound erupt from Harry's mouth.  
Hearing this made Louis put in a third, aching to hear the boys moans.  
"Lou" Harry said "I'm r-ready" he stuttered as Louis pumped his fingers good and hard into the younger boy. "P-please fuck me"  
Louis removed his fingers from him as Harry sighed from the lose of warmth inside of him.  
Louis reached to the draw for a condom before Harry stopped him.  
"Want to feel a-all of you" he barely whispered turning around to lay on his back.  
Louis grunted at how hot Harry had just sounded and lined himself up at his entrance before slowly pushing the tip in, hands either side of Harry's head.  
Harry squirmed beneath him as he pushed his entire length inside of the younger boy.  
Louis kissed his boyfriend while he adjusted to his size before Harry gave him the go ahead.  
"M-move" he whimpered quietly.  
Louis pecked his nose before slowly thrusting in and out of Harry.  
The loud moans harry began making encouraged Louis to pick up the pace as he also began to moan into Harry's mouth as they kissed.  
"So tight" Louis panted "s-so warm"  
"Faster" Harry demanded wrapping his legs around Louis so his feet rested on his bum as Louis found a new angle and gave short, fast and deep thrusts hitting his prostate every time making Harry yell his name over and over.  
"I-I'm close" Harry warned as Louis kept up the pace.  
"Come for me y-you're safe" Louis told him reaching down between them with one hand as he began to pump Harry's length to tip him over the edge.  
"You will a-always be safe w-with me" he managed to pant.  
And with that Harry reached his inevitable climax.  
"LOU" Harry screamed as he released all over their stomachs Louis soon following suit as he rode out his orgasm. 

Louis collapsed onto Harry as they lay there as a sweaty, hot mess until they caught their breaths.  
The older boy removed himself from the younger boy and rolled over to lay next to Harry before leaning over to kiss him.  
Once breaking the kiss Louis looked down at the mess they made.  
"Maybe we should shower" he laughed running his hand along Harry's messy torso.  
Harry giggled and leant in to kiss his boyfriend once more.  
"Oaky" Louis sighed pulling away and biting Harry's bottom lip.  
"Okay what?"  
"Okay I will talk to management. Why would I fake being happy with someone else when I am the happiest I have ever been with the boy next to me" Louis smiled.  
Harry grinned and pulled Louis on top of him kissing him deeply .  
"Thank you" he said between kisses "I love you" Louis said pulling away, stroking the younger boys still flushed cheek.  
"I love you too" the boy beamed.  
"Can we go shower now" Louis laughed getting up from the bed and looking down at the mess.  
"Yeah" Harry giggled following Louis to the shower hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment  
> Twitter: hazrockedme


End file.
